Characters/pets
To make reading easier, this page is split up in two sections: *Primary pets - The pets of Monster High that are marketed by the franchise. Usually, they have a trademark and get a role in their owners' diaries. *Secondary pets - The pets of Monster High that are essentially fiction-only and rarely feature in more than one medium. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Primary pets Aye Aye is a cuttlefish owned by Vandala Doubloons. Azura Captain Penny Cawtion Chewlian Count Fabulous Crescent Crossfade Cushion Dustin Hissette Huebert Huebert is a raccoon owned by Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss. Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs Nati Nati is a butterfly owned by Skelita Calaveras. Needles Neptuna Nightmare Perseus Qing ﻿Rhuen Rockseena Roux Shiver Shoo Sir Hoots A Lot Sultan Sting Sweet Fangs Watzit Secondary pets Frido Frido is Rochelle Goyle's secondary pet to Roux. He is a fuzzy ball of fluff who appears to have no eyes or nose, but he is mainly based off of the a Gremlin from the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gremlins The Gremlins], with similarities of the "do's and don'ts" of how to treat one from the Warner Brothers movie, The Gremlins. His name is literally based on the name "Fido", as long with an anagram for the word "fright". Frido also hibernates by shedding his skinless fur all the way, showing bones, but this is done more quickly after not following the rules how to take proper care of him. Frogs The frogs are Lagoona Blue's pets at school since the day she saved them from dissection. Their numbers are legion and they eagerly help Lagoona whenever she asks them for it. So far they are the only additional pets to be made as a figurine in a doll set. Glitterati The Glitterati are five lab rats owned by Frankie Stein, who wear a "coat" of glitter. They were introduced in the Monster High books and later seen in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Fright On!". Guinea pigs The guinea pigs are rodents owned by Marisol Coxi. They appeared in the Volume 5 webisode "Meet You In Monster Picchu". Smokey Smokey is Deuce Gorgon's pet dragon from when he was a little boy. Smokey was the first pet he had. While playing one day, Deuce accidentally petrified Smokey and because he had little control over his powers back then, the spell didn't wane after 24 hours. Smokey has been a statue for many years while Deuce waits, heart-broken but patient, until the day he can be reunited with Smokey. Notes * On October 6, 2010, the student that hosts the ''Monster High'' Facebook account asked the visitors what kind of pet she should pick now that her parents finally allowed her to have one. The visitors could choose between a striped owl, a white hamster, or a pink mini-dragon. As revealed on October 20, 2010, the pink mini-dragon won the vote. The Facebook host referred to her pet as a "he". * C.A. Cupid is known not to have a pet. However, in Ever After High, she has a pegasus named Phillia. * Purrsephone and Meowlody previously had a pet canary, but one of them became allergic and so they had to part with him. * Invisi Billy used to have a dog, but he had to give him away because he couldn't walk him without people thinking the dog was a stray. Nowadays, Invisi Billy has a box which may or may not contain a cat. Category:Pets Category:Generation 1 characters